


Engano básico

by CellyLS



Series: Primeiros Encontros Sydgel [4]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: Na loja de móveis, alguém confunde Nigel e sussurra em seu ouvido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertências:** Não contém spoilers.
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para o Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição da comunidade [Casa de Ideas](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/), no LJ.
> 
> Mais informações sobre esta fic no meu livejournal [SydgelMANIAC](http://cellyls.livejournal.com/) ;)

Nigel Bailey estava perdido na loja de móveis. Precisava de estantes, pratos, toalhas, milhares de coisas, e o burburinho constante já lhe dava dor de cabeça.

O dia da folga antes de iniciar o trabalho de T.A. na faculdade era o único momento livre desde que chegara da Inglaterra. A manada de compradores não o impediria de mobiliar o apartamento. Ele não aguentava mais dormir no colchão inflável e não sobreviveria a outra noite sem uma cama decente.

O britânico deixou-se levar pela multidão da loja, ocasionalmente deparando-se com objetos úteis e lançando-os para dentro do carrinho de compras. Avistou um item muito importante, que o salvaria caso não encontrasse o setor de camas e colchões. Forçou o carrinho contra o fluxo. Conseguiu, quase atropelando dois transeuntes, chegar aos sofás expostos no canto decorado da loja.

Havia vários designs, a maioria grandes demais para sua diminuta sala de estar no apartamento recém-alugado. Estacionou o carrinho ao lado de um casal que admirava um modelo interessante. Era vermelho, mas a mulher folheava o mostrador de cores preso ao móvel, e Bailey guardou seu lugar perto deles – o tamanho do estofado era perfeito, queria ser o próximo a ver as cores disponíveis.

A multidão mudou de direção, como um cardume, e o homem ao lado interessou-se por outro sofá, mais à frente. O inglês achou aquele modelo especialmente horrível, mas o homem parecia mesmerizado.

Nigel aguardou, alternando o peso de um pé para o outro enquanto observava com mórbido interesse o mau gosto do americano.

O sujeito cansou-se do sofá horrível e passou a estudar outro, também horroroso. Então Bailey sentiu a respiração em seu pescoço: "Eles têm cinza. Espero que aguente mais peso que o anterior," a voz sussurrou, arrepiando-lhe a nuca. Ele encolheu o ombro, virando o rosto para a mulher que invadia seu espaço. "Hum, você mudou a loção?" ela murmurou, aproximando ainda mais o rosto; e travou quando levantou os olhos e viu com quem falava. Seu rosto congelou naquela expressão de assombro por vários segundos.

Era a que segurava o mostruário de cores. Tinha a mesma altura de Nigel. Seus cabelos castanhos ondulavam por sobre os ombros e escondiam parte do rosto angular. Ela era muito bonita.

"Ahm…" Os dois se entreolharam, cara a cara.

"Desculpe!" ela disse, afastando-se. "Eu pensei-" Virou para os lados. Avistou o companheiro adiante admirando um sofá verde-limão. Apontou para o sujeito. "Pensei que fosse ele." Sorriu com o rosto constrito.

Nigel pigarreou, ainda estava arrepiado. "Não… Não foi nada."

"Me desculpe, de verdade – Grey!" A mulher virou para frente, puxando o carrinho repleto de almofadas coloridas. Contornou o mostruário para alcançar o outro homem. Enlaçou-o pelo braço, arrancando-o da monstruosidade verde. Espiou Nigel mais uma vez e acenou de forma curta antes de enfiar-se com o parceiro e o carrinho entre as estantes de mercadorias da outra seção.

Bailey exalou o ar, ainda impressionado com o acontecido. Recebeu um cutucão nas costelas, da multidão que passava, lembrando-o de onde estava. Balançou a cabeça, fazendo cara feia. Esfregou as costas e voltou a atenção ao panfleto de cores que…

Estava nas mãos de outro casal.

 _Ótimo_. Passaria o dia todo ali e continuaria sem uma cama.

Conformou-se em aguardar de novo. Matou o tempo revisando os preparativos para o trabalho em sua mente. Queria que sua sorte mudasse no dia seguinte, quando conhecesse a Professora Fox. Sua reputação a precedia, e ele fora afortunado em conseguir o primeiro trabalho com uma arqueóloga prestigiada como ela.

Como ela seria?

Fim


End file.
